Quinn's Master Plan
by kingcyrus
Summary: Let's see what happens when Quinn has an ACTUAL plan for NY rather than the BS sabotage. Told in 100-word drabble pieces
1. The Plan

"I need your help with something."

"Don't you always?"

"Don't start. I want to hurt Finn."

"When don't you?"

"This time is different. I don't just want to hurt him. I want to _crush_ him."

"And how are you going to accomplish this?"

"By hitting him where it hurts the most."

"You mean Rachel."

"Precisely. Finn's gotten this annoying god-complex going on and if he gets back with her she'll only feed it."

"So you want me to help you keep them apart."

"Exactly."

"You are one petty son-of-a-bitch."

"We already know this."

"…why the fuck not. Count me in."


	2. Phase 1

The other teen ran interference when they noticed Finn approach his former flame while Quinn continued on.

"Hey, Rachel. Would you mind sitting with me? I want to start working on some songs before we get to New York." She blinked in surprise but soon replaced it with a happy grin.

"Absolutely Quinn. I'm just appreciative of someone else taking a more serious stance with the competition. Jesse may have been overly cruel but he was right. Everyone else has been practicing for months while we have no idea what we're going to do!"

"Rachel. Chill out. I'll help you."


	3. Other Ideas

"Before we even try to make our own songs, why don't we try to just pick some songs to sing, just in case? I'm sure you've been thinking about it for a while."

"Of course I have. Personally, I think a power duet with Mercedes and Tina to open would be enough to throw everyone off since they're expecting me. Then we do our group number, probably featuring the others."

Quinn listened with half an ear as Rachel continued, oblivious to the looks Finn kept throwing back at her. A subtle hand sign and her co-conspirator distracted him yet again.


	4. Silly Quinn

"Wait. You're not giving yourself a solo?"

"Of course not. Silly Quinn. You do not show your hand before the final card is drawn. Tell me. At competition when do you show your best stunts? Best routines?"

"Usually at the last leg of Nationals."

"This is the same thing. We know I can sing. And all of our competitors know it too. They're _expecting_ it; _planning_ for it and on it. So they're going to come out overly strong with _solos w_hile we, on the other hand, will open with an amazing power _duet_. They'll never know what hit them."

* * *

><p>Due to popular demand. No seriously. In the four days since I posted chapter 1, this has already gotten 2,500 hits. And besides, I'm already working on chapter 30 right now so I might as well spoil you all rotten by posting whenever the fancy strikes me. Initially this started as a simple experiment to see if I could convey everything a full 1000+ word chapter could with only 100 words. But once I started to see the story traffic...I was convinced to finish. Interestingly enough, this author's note is also 100 words. I'm gettin' far too used to this.<p> 


	5. Devious

While Rachel was busy changing the key of the song into Mercedes and Tina's range, Quinn sat quietly and thought.

She honestly couldn't have seen Rachel's plan coming. It spoke of a deviousness she wouldn't have attributed to the girl beforehand. But she had to admit Rachel was right. Showing off the other members meant her big song was that much more effective since everyone else would have already brought out their big guns.

"Rachel."

"Hmm?"

"Remind me not to piss you off in the future."

"If I was going to do it to you, it would have already occurred."


	6. Every Time

"Quinn, could you grab Tina and Mercedes? I want to show them the song and then get Brittany and Mike thinking about the choreography for our group number." Shrugging, she pulled the two aside as they were leaving the bus to enter the chaos of thirteen overly excited teens at a busy airport.

"Ladies. I'd like to present you with your opening duet. We'll tweak it on the plane but for now this is what we'll do." Both girls glanced at each other.

"Really? You're giving up a solo?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone ask that every time?"


	7. Annie

"Because it's you? And you never give up solos if you can help it."

"True. But this isn't about me anymore. This is about all of us. And I really think with this duet and our group number we'll kill Nationals."

"What's the group number?" Rachel and Quinn giggled to each other.

"You'll never believe it. I thought she was mad when she suggested it."

"Says the one who suggested it."

"You approved it!"

"It's a good idea!"

"Girls! Can we just get the song?"

"Rachel?"

"Have you guys ever heard of a little musical called '_Annie Get Your Gun_?"


	8. Prep Work

They both just stared at her in awe.

"I know right? The moment I said it, it just clicked in her head or something," Quinn said, not bothering to hide her smugness.

"This could go so wrong…"

"And oh so right at the same time."

"Which is what I'm thinking. Tina, tell Mike and Brittany what we're planning and see if they can't whip up some awesome choreo to go with it. Mercedes, tell Kurt to ready his high note. And don't say anything to anyone else. This is a surprise for when we get to New York." Everyone nodded.


	9. Secret

"Why are we keeping this a secret again?" Quinn asked, firmly buckled into the seat next to Rachel, Finn four rows back. He had tried, naturally, to sit next to her but her accomplice had pulled him away, leaving the seat open to be stolen. She had wasted little time.

"Because we're supposed to be using original songs. But Mr. Schue doesn't realize that we can't walk into a competition like Nationals with half-assed work and expect to win anything. There's no way we can pull two songs out of thin air before we get to New York. It's absolutely ludicrous!"


	10. Sleep

Quinn couldn't help the gentle smile on her face when Rachel shifted in her sleep, head lolling onto her shoulder. Rather than shrug her off, she moved the arm rest from between them, the other girl snuggling more firmly into her side.

She glanced around, catching Santana watching her with a raised eyebrow and an interesting smile. 'You look comfy.'

Quinn shrugged her free shoulder and gestured at her sleeping companion. 'What? She's quiet.'

Santana lifted her free hand up, palm out. 'I'm not saying nothin'.'And tilted her head to the right, Brittany in a similar position. They grinned, amused.


	11. Interruption

"What are you doing?"

Quinn pulled an ear bud out, glaring at her former boyfriend. "I _was_ trying to relax."

"Not about that. What are you doing to Rachel?"

"Letting her sleep before she burns out?"

"You better not be messing with her, Quinn. She doesn't deserve it."

His voice had risen as he spoke, the noise causing Rachel to groan in her sleep, digging her face deeper into Quinn's side, settling back down with a content sigh.

"You're going to deserve the foot I put up your ass if she wakes up because you can't keep your mouth shut."

* * *

><p>Due to the very enthusiastic response I received from the last two updates, I've decided to turn this into a daily thing when possible. Part of that is also because this beast is around 90 chapters right now, a few of which are 1,000 words instead so as to fully explore specific interactions that I felt were important so I'm not going to drag this out and only do one chapter a week anymore, that's stupid and it would take forever. The other part is one scene I know everyone's looking forward to lasts about 20 chapters by itself. This is only supposed to last till the end of Nationals but I have a feeling the characters aren't done making me their mouthpiece so it might last longer than my unplanned 100 chapters. Any thoughts?<p> 


	12. Not Helping

The Jewish girl came to an hour after Finn had left, trying to stretch but finding her progress limited by how tightly she was wound around her former tormentor. Quinn watched the dawning horror in amusement, letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Relax Rachel. I'm not going to hurt you for sleeping on me. You looked like you needed it anyway." She glanced up into calm hazel eyes, burying her face again as her face turned red. "If it makes this situation any better, I think you're absolutely adorable when you're asleep."

Rachel let out another groan. "That's not helping, Quinn."


	13. Unpressed Lemon

"Ooh you're awake! Quinn, switch with me." Brittany was already out of her seat before the words registered and by then the taller blonde had moved her over to Santana.

"I think we both just got ditched."

"Might as well. You look like you wanna grill me anyway."

"I do. What's goin' on, Q? I know you and the midget have come to some sort of agreement but you seemed really comfy while she was sleeping."

"I don't know myself. I originally did it just to keep her from Finn but now…"

"Now she's unpressin' that lemon of yours."

"What?"


	14. Talking

"Q, my gaydar hasn't even been calibrated for that long and you're pingin' it hardcore. Just admit it; you've got feelin's for the midget. Don't be ashamed; she's damn better than that oaf back there."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Santana levelled her with a _look_. "Quinn. This isn't Santana, your frenemy. This is Tana, the girl you've known since elementary school. Trust me; you've been repressing your feelings for her for a long time. Why do you think your thoughts almost _always_ revolve around her? You're a schoolyard bully with a secret crush on her favourite victim."


	15. Constant

"Think about it. For all the changes you went through, the midget's remained constant the whole time. She's always been there in some capacity. I'd almost say you two know each other better than anyone else. Besides, remember when JewFro found out about your pregnancy and she delayed him?"

"Of course. She did it for Finn."

"Except that doesn't make sense. Finn would have gotten a huge reputation boost for bedding the virgin president of the Celibacy Club and Head Cheerio while either way, you would have been dropped down. Taking that into account, why would Rachel cooperate with him?"


	16. Denial

"Say…say you're right. So what? It's not like Rachel likes me that way."

"Q, you're grasping for straws. She does. But honestly? You were self-righteous Catholic school girl for most of her life and your family is the head of Homophobia town. _Of course_ she's not going to say anything to you!"

"Then how do you know?"

Santana merely pulled out her camera and scrolled to one photo that was extremely telling.

Rachel had a satisfied half-smile on her face as she leaned on Quinn, both arms wrapped around her middle. Quinn's arm rested on her shoulder, smiling slightly herself.


	17. Acceptance

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna spread it around or anything but subtle, you are not." Unbidden, Quinn's eyes glanced back at Rachel, smiling as she nodded along to whatever Brittany was saying. She turned to Santana, ignoring the knowing smile on her face.

"I'm so completely fucked it isn't funny, right?"

"Well if you want to be fucked I'm sure you could manage it and it's so totally funny. Quinn Fabray, gay for Berry. The karmic irony is not lost on me."

"So, oh wise one, what should I do now?"

"What you always do: go get what you want."


	18. Changes

"There's just a few kinks with that plan. Finn's an unpleasant thorn in my side that's only going to get worse."

"No probs. Leave him to me and my peeps and you'll have the midget all to yourself. Just be prepared for how intense she's gonna be. Girls like her don't do stuff halfway."

"I love how a few hours ago I was only planning for her friendship to hurt Finn and now I'm working out ways to get her to date me," she said with sardonic expression.

"Such is life baby. Now you just have to go convince her."


	19. Reflection

**Damn** Santana.

It was supposed to be _simple_.

Keep Rachel away from Finn, thereby denying him something he wanted, which just made Quinn feel better. They were already making their way (very slowly) towards friends anyway so it was win-win for all parties that mattered.

She wasn't supposed to have actual feelings for the girl in question.

She wasn't supposed to be far more invested in this than she ever wanted to be.

But in a way she supposed it was poetic justice.

He left her for Rachel. He left Rachel for her.

Now she was taking Rachel from him.


	20. Mine

The longer the idea fermented, the wider and more wicked her smirk became. Santana noticed but didn't comment beyond a smirk of her own. She knew exactly what was running through her captain's head.

However, the longer she thought about it, the more Quinn was surprised by how comfortable she was of the whole thing. Granted, she had a possessive personality to begin with but she never thought she'd find it perfectly fine to want to _own_ Rachel Berry in any way.

She was just scared of when the time came that it wasn't about Finn anymore...and more for herself.

* * *

><p>Just a tiny FYI, as of today, July 6th, this story is actually done. Yay me. So you won't have to worry about me leaving you hanging or the story unfinished. All that's left now is to post everything, hence why I wasn't going to stick to the once a week updates. This beast is officially 100 chapters and I wasn't going to make everyone wait that long since technically it only covers less than a week in story time.<p>

And since I haven't said it yet, thank you to everyone who's favorited this, or put alerts on it, or left reviews. This is far and away my best received story and seeing the response is what motivated to finish it so quickly. So again, thanks to all of you.


	21. O Captain, My Captain

"So...how are we going to do this, O Captain My Captain?" Santana said lazily, flipping though a magazine while she watched Quinn out the corner of her eye. The blonde had been silent for a while, obviously contemplating and Santana knew her enough to just let her be. The girl was more stubborn when you tried to force her to accept things she really didn't want to.

"One way or another, they're going to have a solo. It's a given, period. I need to have a firm enough grip on her that she doesn't get swayed by his fake-ass words."

"If she's distracted enough that she doesn't think about how he's single now and what she feels for him, you should be good. Or you could just argue how bad he really is for her. Hypocrite much?"

"What about?"

"Remember why he broke up with Rachel? Because she kissed Puck while they were dating. He's ignoring the fact that _he_ kissed _her_ while **he** was dating **you**. Remember when he guilt tripped us for choosing Cheerios over glee on Halloween? I seem to remember him choosing football a few times too. He talks a whole lot but rarely backs any of it up," she said, shrugging.

"You may just be right..."

"BB, it's me; I'm usually right."

Quinn rolled her eyes but grinned anyway, leaning back with a sigh.

"I'm really doing this, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"I must be out of my mind."

"Probably."

"And you're going to help me."

"As if you could seduce Rachel Berry on your own. Bitch please. And don't look now but it seems like your thorn is trying again." Santana was careful to keep her smirk hidden in the magazine when Quinn stepped over her with a growl, throwing her shoulders back, and adopting the stance that sent fear quivering through countless McKinley High students.

Head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray, was done sharpening her claws and eager to dig them into something. Or rather someone.

Being two rows behind Rachel and her seats, she was easily able to get there before Finn.

"Hey Brittany, Rachel. What are you guys talking about?" she said pleasantly, leaning against the seat in front of Brittany. Both turned eager smiles on her.

"Ironing out the choreography for the group number. Rachel had some amazing ideas."

Quinn turned her eyes on their Diva, noticing for the first time the slight darkening of Rachel's cheeks as she ducked her head and looked back up.

"Really now?" Her voice came out far more sultry than she had anticipated, if the quick glance Brittany gave her was anything to go by. The slight color got much darker and she filed that away to examine later.

"Uh...yes! It's always been something I wanted to do with the team but never got the chance to. Of course, the idea was reinforced by 'battle' numbers receiving favorable scores from judges many times in the past so there is a measure of precedence I took into account."

"She just means she knows it'll be good because it got good scores in the past, B," she said, grinning at the confused pout on Brittany's face.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that? You speak in too many words, Rachel."

"I most certainly do not, I just have-"

"What are you guys doing?" They all turned to Finn, puzzled, slightly annoyed, and majorly annoyed respectively.

"Songs and potential choreography, Finn," Rachel answered. "Would you like to help?"

"Can't that wait until we get there? I thought we could just chill," he replied, careless grin in place.

Quinn rose from her slouched posture, crossing her arms with a glare. "And you expect this team to create two functional songs in three days? Let's be realistic. The moment we land, we're all going to be too tired and too wired from being in New York to even want to do any work. Then we're going to want to sight-see, which will take another day. That leaves just one twenty-four hour period to make two songs, two melodies, and two choreographies, not to mention making the music sheets and getting the band to practice them. As a captain, you should be the more responsible one here, Finn, not just sitting back and waiting for Rachel to take control like she inevitably always does."

The rest of New Directions, along with a few of the passengers, all stopped what they were doing to watch. To be honest, most of them had been waiting for the fallout of Quinn and Finn breaking up. None of them thought they'd do it on a plane though.

Finn sputtered uselessly for a full minute before finally saying, "That's not true! I don't wait for Rachel to do everything!"

She raised her eyebrow, unimpressed. "She wrote 'Get It Right' and gave me the melody we used to make 'Loser Like Me.' What did you do?"

"I supported her idea for original songs to behind with!"

"Yeah, **after** _**I**_ suggested she and I work together to do it. Face it Finn, if Rachel didn't need your help corralling the rest of glee into doing the work, you wouldn't even be necessary."

"That's not true either! I'm the best leading man!"

"And why is it I had more chemistry with her in one song than you did in ten?" Heads swiveled to Finn, awaiting his rebuttal. Quinn was doing her best not to smirk although it was getting painfully hard.

"Well, you're just using her!"

She blinked. "Is that really all you have to say? What would I be using her for? It's the _end_ of the year. We're _already_ at Nationals. What in the world would I do?"

"You're trying to keep her away from me so we won't be together!"

"Well. That part's true, at least partially," she admitted. She looked at Rachel. "And you know why. I still stand by what I said before."

Rachel remained silent, looking from one to another.

"...Finn. Please go sit down."

* * *

><p>Yes, because I love all of you, some of the chapters will be 1000 words rather than 100. To my last count, I think there's four or five more of these spread out throughout the story. They're generally used to handle bigger issues that I feel needed more than just 100 words.<p> 


	22. Defend

The resultant fallout from that decision was what she expected it to be.

Finn had gotten angry but by then Will had arrived to see what the confrontation was about and had led him away. Brittany had returned to Santana's side, both parties whispering furiously to each other.

Quinn had reclaimed her seat, casting a glance at Rachel.

"Sorry about that. I know you don't like people taking away your decisions but-" Her words were cut off by Rachel's finger on her lips.

"Don't apologize. I'd like to thank you, actually. I've never had anyone defend me like that before."


	23. Catnap

"Well you should. Finn's an idiot. What we saw in him I'll never understand. I can't wait till I'm out of this 'ignorance-of-youth' phase." Rachel giggled quietly. "Switch with me, I wanna sleep some before we get there." She did so with little argument.

"Just to inform you, you'll have about forty-five minutes or so before we land in Michigan."

"Perfect for a catnap." Then she calmly laid her head in Rachel's lap, curling into the seat under the blanket. "Relax Berry. I'm not going to bite you." She felt the muscles slowly unclench, and hid her smile of victory.


	24. Only For You

"Score Fabray."

"Ooh ooh. What'd she do?" Brittany asked, positively bouncing in her seat.

"Got her head in Berry's lap. And I bet she's gonna..." Mere heartbeats later, Rachel's hand descended, slowly combing through silky blonde strands. "Called it."

"They're gonna be so cute together, S." She frowned. "But Finn's gonna be all mean and try to pull them apart..."

"No worries, B. I'll take care of it," Santana said, giving her girl-but-not-really-hers-in-the-way-she-wanted a reassuring smile.

"You're the best." She pulled the brunette in for a hug, Santana carefully blinking away tears that threatened to form.

"Only for you, babe."

* * *

><p>This is probably gonna be the last post this week. Unfortunately, I've got so many Harry Potter feelings right now I don't feel motivated to do much else but bemoan the end of my childhood. Anyone who was around 9-12 years old in 2001 understand what I'm talking about. We're coming to the end of an era; all of us who were kids in 2001 should be 19-22 right now, on the cusp of being adults with proper responsibilities. We've grown up with this series and now it's time to send it on its way, to leave home for good. I might still post the next few chapters but right now it looks like I'm taking a small break, at least until Friday or so.<p> 


	25. Sooth the Fiend

Because of the extra stop in their trip, it added an extra two hours into their flight time. Quinn, surprisingly enough, remained dead asleep even through the ruckus of people leaving and then entering the plane.

When she did awake, she was surprised to note the gentle fingers moving through her hair.

"Had I had known that petting soothed the angry fiend I would have done so sooner," Rachel said teasingly.

"Yea well I am a bitch."

"Duly noted. So you know, we're about an hour from New York. Mr. Schue's been by to make sure we're working."

Quinn snorted.


	26. Cute

"Uh huh. And how many songs have you already made?" She turned over, staring up at the blushing cheeks.

"Only four..."

"Solos you mean." The colour got darker. "How many group numbers?"

Rachel looked up and away to hide her face. "Easily twice that."

Quinn grinned, pulling herself upright. "Well let's see 'em. I'm sure there's a few that can be combined into a whole song easily."

She handed over the music notebook, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as Quinn poured over the verses she'd made.

"Stop biting before you split your lip. Cute though it may be."


	27. More Plotting

"There's some good bits in here but we'll have to wait and see what everyone else says and wants before we can finalize anything. What about what we already got?" Quinn pointedly ignored the blushing.

"Mike and Brittany have come through as usual. They just need to fully run through it and then they'll get back to me. From what Brittany told me earlier, it's going to be as fantastic as usual."

"Great. What's Plan B?"

"Our typical formula. Although if ours fall through, I want to suggest Somebody to Love or something similar as a replacement group number instead."


	28. Checking In

'_How's the Plan going?'_

'_Flawlessly. She's already put off Finn and that little spat earlier was enough to tip things a bit more in my favour.'_

'_Glad things are going well. Should I continue?'_

'_If you'd be so kind. You okay with still distracting him?'_

'_It's fine. And painfully simple. The sleeping pill worked like a charm though.'_

'_I haven't said it before but thanks for doing this for me. I appreciate it.'_

'_All I ever wanted was you happy. If Rachel can give you that, well I'm all for it. And maybe you'll realize some things about yourself too.'_


	29. His Choice

"Alright guys. Girls in one room, boys in the other. Kurt, if you feel uncomfortable, you're welcome to stay with the girls." Everyone paused, blinking in shock at their teacher.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I realize now I was not understanding of you and your relationship with the guys. But you can't use their bathroom, only for sleeping and all the girls have to agree with it."

"Oh come on, Mr. Schue," Tina said.

"As if we'd tell him no," Lauren added.

"If Kurt honestly feels like putting up with us more than usual, I say it's his funeral," said Quinn.


	30. Bed Arrangements

"So how are we splitting this up?"

"Simple. Brittany and Santana, cuz I don't know anyone else who can sleep with Santana and not get kicked."

"It was only one time, Q!"

"Tina and Lauren, seriously no offense? But biggest and smallest since Tina's thinner than Rachel."

"None taken."

"Mercedes and Kurt since I know you've done it before."

"True enough."

"And that leaves me with you."

"I think it's a testament to our maturity that we trust the other enough to sleep together in the same bed."

"Yea, Q. Imagine that." She turned to glare at the smirking Santana.

* * *

><p>Due to my neglecting all of you, here's the next set of five. A special thanks to moroluce who pointed out in chapter 12 that Quinn's eyes were hazel. I have no idea where blue came from but it's been corrected. How many of you have Harry Potter creys now?<p> 


	31. Posturing

As Quinn had predicted, while being completely exhausted, they were all way too excited to go to sleep so the girls invaded the boy's room, arranging themselves haphazardly.

Quinn took the only spot next to Rachel on what would have been Kurt's bed on the fold out couch. Finn glared at her from his own, surrounded by Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam. Santana rolled her eyes at the obvious posturing but didn't comment.

"So since you're all not going anywhere just yet, let's work on those songs," Will said cheerfully. They dutifully pulled out their rhyming books, Quinn and Rachel grinning.


	32. Nervous

Although she'd planned it, Quinn was still very nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Rachel fricken Berry.

"Although I'm sure you've guessed by now, I am a bit of a cuddler so I apologize in advance for what I'm probably going to do," Rachel said, slipping into her side.

"So I noticed. Well, so long as hands don't go wandering I don't see a problem."

"Alright ladies, no jumping each others' bones over there. The rest of us do want actual sleep," Santana said with a fake leer, prompting the others to start laughing at their matching blushes.


	33. Blackmail

"God she sleeps like the dead." The camera made an audible clicking sound along with a bright flash.

"You know when she finds out about this, she's gonna kill you."

"Eh, it's no different from any other day." There was another flash.

"They're so cute though."

"I plead the fifth."

Rachel was using Quinn as part body pillow and part human teddy bear, arms encircling the blonde's neck while Quinn's head rested on her chest. They couldn't see their legs but could guess at their entangled state.

Santana fought to withhold a snicker. "This is absolutely priceless. Blackmail for life."


	34. Going Ons

Rachel awoke first the next morning, mostly due to Kurt cooing over her and Quinn before dragging her out for breakfast at Tiffany's.

"So tell me, Ms. Berry, just what is going on between you and a Ms. Quinn Fabray?"

"I have no idea. I thought she was just using me for something but after what she said on the plane..."

"For the record, I think you're completely adorable together. But we know how to read her. I'm not getting any funky vibes and she seems honest."

"I know what you mean. Nothing she's done has set me off yet."


	35. Distract

"Which reminds me. How is sleeping with your girl-crush working out for you?" He grinned madly at her very darkened cheeks.

"Way better than I would have expected."

"I'm sure. And since I can tell you're debating on hitting me, what's this about me readying my high note?"

"For our wonderful group number since we both know we can't expect to win with two unpolished original songs. If by this evening we still have nothing, I'm bringing out the set list Quinn and I made. You're a featured soloist during it."

"I knew there was a reason I love you."


	36. Dapper

"Don't the two of you look dapper." They turned at Santana's familiar snark, beaming at the three Cheerios.

"Ladies. Pleasure to see you out and about. Who else is playing hooky?"

No earthly clue. Artie, Finn, Mercedes, and Sam were still in their rooms when we left."

"Well, care to join me and my lovely escort to an impromptu concert of sorts? The theatre that hosted _Wicked_ still has a bunch of the sets still set up and we just _have_ to see it!"

The three shared a glance before Quinn shrugged and said, "Sure. Lead on, oh dramatic ones."

* * *

><p>As Kuma Kuma pointed out, the flight took a little too long for simply Ohio to New York, which is generally about two hours. My argument is that since they were getting free tickets, it didn't mean they were <em>good<em> tickets. So I checked the real airlines, mostly smaller ones, and chose smaller airports, like LaGuardia in New York rather than JFK. The flight first served as a connector flight to a different airport and then went to New York. This increases the flight time by three to five hours, give or take depending on airline and which airports you're going to. For example, Delta obviously has more flights going more places while the smaller airlines, like American Airlines, have a longer layover time. Hope that clears it up for some.


	37. Reaffirmation

"I don't give a fuck what anybody says. The two of them are gonna be outta Lima so fast after graduation it'll make our heads spin."

"Totally. They're really good, even though this so wasn't planned."

Quinn remained silent, watching Rachel and Kurt as they filled the area with their voices, moving about the stage as if they'd been born on it. If she was honest with herself, she knew better than anyone exactly where they were going. This just reaffirmed her mind that what she was doing was right.

She was the first to applaud once they were finished.


	38. Kurt's Cuter

"Hey Rachel. Um. Can we have dinner tonight?"

The four girls and one boy froze, eyes glancing over to their diva. Quinn remained hunched over her suitcase, waiting.

"Sorry Finn, I've already got plans."

"What about lunch? You can't be doing anything for that."

"Actually, she is having lunch with us, but you can't come since its girls only."

"But Kurt's a boy."

"Kurt's cuter than you." There was much lip biting to keep the smiles off their faces. Brittany may say inane things all the time but there was always truth in everything that came out of her mouth.


	39. Babysitting

Although it had totally been a spur-of-the-moment suggestion to get Finn to go away, they did indeed have lunch together, the two thespians fan-girling over Patti LuPone when they noticed her leaving. They were on cloud nine permanently after that, babbling away at each other as they walked through Central Park.

"Anyone else feel like a babysitter?" Santana said ruefully, watching the pair go on and on.

"At least they're potty trained," said Brittany seriously.

"Thank the Lord for small mercies. Don't you two run off too far!" Rachel waved her hand in dismissal, not even sparing them a glance.


	40. No Hesitation

"When did you find time to invite Berry to dinner anyway? You've been with us all day."

Quinn smirked. "I asked when we were on the plane."

"Damn Fabray, get it, get it."

"Well, I don't pussyfoot around with something I want. And I want." Her eyes trailed over Rachel's body, obviously undressing her from head to toe despite the jacket she was wearing. Of course because of last night, she'd gotten a very good look at what Rachel really looked like under her godforsaken wardrobe.

"Hey San. Q looks just like you do before you give me lady kisses."


	41. Always

"You got it, you got it bad…"

"I'll be the first to admit that."

"You're also taking this rather well. I know I'd be at least a tad upset to be attracted that way to the midget."

Quinn shrugged. "I've spent too damn long denying things that might make me happy. Did you know, when I first moved here and before I met you two, Rachel was actually my friend? I even had a little crush on her then too. Then my father found out and it just became easier to tease her. In a way, I've always liked her."


	42. Told You So

"I'm so happy for you, Q. I told you, S," Brittany said triumphantly, grinning widely.

"Wait, what?"

"I told S back in middle school. You totally kept checking Rachel out, even though you were always mean to her. I knew you liked her and I told S but she said I was crazy. Like that time Lord Tubbington stole my notebook and ate my homework."

Neither girl commented on the escapades of Lord Tubbington.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me. But now you understand so you're listening instead of denying it like you would have before."

* * *

><p>I officially declare the hardest part of story writing is actually coming up with titles. I want you all to realize how much I love you. I have titled every single one of these chapters for your sanity (and mine). And somehow only two overlap and that's because I did it on purpose.<p>

To answer a question or two: thespians are lovers of theater, of drama, in the loosest meaning. When in doubt, Google is your best friend who will always answer your questions. Second: Quinn does indeed have real feelings for Rachel. She always has. Now she's working on the courage to **act** on them.


	43. Smarter

Quinn just stared at her fellow blonde in a combination of shock and awe.

"Why are we staring at Brittany?" Kurt asked, him and Rachel having finally taken a break from their discussion.

"Because she is the single most intelligent person out of all of us," Quinn said, pulling her in for a hug. Santana was merely smiling slightly, shaking her head.

"Don't ask; my B's got mad skillz."

"Okay…"

"Next time I do something stupid I want you to remind me of this moment where I acknowledged you are way smarter than any of us give you credit for."

* * *

><p>And I officially stand corrected. Thank you, ThePrettiestPoison, for the corrected definition of a thespian. I quote 'A thespian is also the member of a society specifically for theatre people. Its called the International Thespian Society, and those officially enrolled are called thespians.' End quote. That's the wonderful thing about not knowing everything and being a big enough person to acknowledge that fact, you learn so much more.<p>

Which is a concept strangely tied into the content of this chapter. Huh.


	44. Say What?

"Ooh, can I get in on that action too?"

"Shut up, Satan."

"Girl, that's so old by now. You need some new material. Besides, it might as well just be my new nickname."

"You are super hot in red."

"Babe, I'm hot in whatever I wear. Or lack thereof." Based on the look Brittany was now giving Santana, the other three promptly turned their backs and kept going through the park.

"I can't wait until I can explore this city to my heart's content," said Rachel, sighing blissfully.

"Say what?"

"Kurt and I are moving here for school after graduation."


	45. Surprise?

"You are?"

She didn't know, or understand, why those words hit her so hard. She knew Rachel would be leaving Lima the moment she was able to.

"Yes. Kurt and I, along with Brittany and Mike, have auditions before we leave. There will also be plenty of scouts at the competition as well. That's part of the reason I kept pushing for us to get here; it's the best place to get exposure and potentially recruited."

As she had been speaking, Rachel never noticed Quinn's crestfallen look so she was caught by surprise when the girl left without a word.


	46. Jealous

Part of Quinn knew she was being completely and utterly irrational. She knew all the people Rachel had listed had real talent and deserved to not be Lima Losers for the rest of their lives. They were bigger than that and Lima certainly couldn't contain them.

But the bigger part was pure unadulterated jealousy. Jealous of Rachel's voice, of Brittany and Mike's skill, of Kurt's ability to just **be** himself. But mostly, jealousy that they were almost guaranteed tickets out of Lima while she was still struggling with what she was going to do with the rest of her life.


	47. What Just Happened?

"What just happened? What did I say?"

Kurt had a pensive look on his face, turning instead to Santana and Brittany who'd watched their Captain disappear with similar frowns.

"I take it she's finally stopped fighting it?"

Santana shrugged. "More or less. What'd you say?"

"I just told her of our plans to move here after graduation because of school. Then she…oh."

Santana sighed, gripping the bridge of her nose. "B?"

The dancer chewed her bottom lip pensively. "Let's go talk to her. Kurt, Rachel? I totally love you but Quinn needs solo Cheerio time, like now. Come on, San."

* * *

><p>Some of you may get tingly feelings of familiarity at the chapter title. Good. Guess the series.<p>

Hint: it was also a lesbian drama. Good **god** did it have drama!


	48. Conclusions

"Kurt?"

"Rachel."

"It's not that _we_'re leaving Lima. Is it?"

"No. Not entirely."

"It's because of…me."

"Somewhat."

"And you're not going to tell me."

"No. You should talk to Quinn for that."

"Well. I can only hope we're still on for dinner then."

"Rachel. You can't push her. Let her take it at her own pace."

"You're only this protective of other people's secrets in one circumstance."

"I want the record to show I am still not telling you and that you are drawing your own conclusions."

"Sometimes saying nothing at all is just as bad as saying too much."


	49. Running

"Quinn. We know you're in here. Would you stop running already?"

"What's so bad about running?" she replied sullenly as Santana and Brittany dropped on either side of her.

"Because it doesn't solve anything. The problem will still be there," Brittany said quietly, fingers slowly tangling in blonde strands.

"For Christ's sake, Q, you're acting as if you've been dating for months and she just sprung this on you out of the blue! What you need to do is buck up, wine and dine, and then **go get your girl**. Starting with a few changes I think you might enjoy."


	50. Returning the Favor

She couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face if she tried.

"Do you realize how long it's been since I wore stuff like this?"

"Hmm…middle school?" Santana snorted. "I still say it was utterly ridiculous but whatever floats your boat. How do you feel?"

"Almost...like myself. I have to admit Santana, when you're good, you're _good_."

"Bitch, like there was any doubt?"

"B, can you grab me a pair of cargos like this?"

"Sure."

"That wasn't subtle."

"It wasn't meant to be. This is me returning the favour."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid."


	51. Ironic

"Who's playing?"

Quinn turned around, glare fully in place. She felt a jolt of satisfaction when she noticed Santana restraining herself from taking a step back.

"Tana. I know what's going on and so do you. What are you still so frightened of?"

The teen glanced around, stepping closer. "Mami and papi. You know how uber catholic they are. What do you think's gonna happen to me if I show up at their doorstep all like, 'Yo. Just so you know, I'm datin' Brittany and have been tappin' that on the regular for quite some time? It's all good, right?'"

"Santana. There's nothing to say that just because they don't agree with it doesn't mean they won't love you less. Didn't you tell me about some of your cousins, the ones who live in Texas? Aren't they gay and they still come around the holidays?"

"Yea but…everyone's still talkin' smack. Just no one says it to their faces."

"What happened to the Santana Lopez who didn't give a shit about what everyone else thought? If you're happy with yourself at the end of the day, what the hell does it matter about everyone else?"

"It matters to me," she said quietly, tone broken. "It's my _family_, Q. No offense, but your mom, dad, and sister are a buncha assholes and you've been GDI since we hit puberty. I've always had my family at my back and I don't know what I'd do if they weren't there anymore."

Quinn sighed and pulled the teen into her arms as she slowly broke down crying, pulling her into the dressing room she'd just stepped out of. She caught Brittany's eyes just before closing the door, pain echoing back between them. The taller blonde nodded and took a seat, pulling out her phone to fiddle with it while she waited.

They sat down on the little seat area, Santana doing her best to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Do you know how they view homosexuals?"

"They think it's a sin but also that everybody sins and that it could always be worse."

"See? That's progress. Did they ever say anything about Rachel's dads?"

"Not really. Papi works with the black one at the hospital and they're good work buddies and mami sees the Jewish one at the crafts store all the time. They've come over a few times but I've never been there for one reason or another."

"Then why do you think they'd love you any less? They're obviously okay with Rachel's dads and quite frankly, everyone thought you and Brit were dating already. Did you know your mom asked me once if you two were?"

Santana's head shot up, eyes bloodshot. "She what?"

"Yea. And I asked her if that was a problem. Guess what she said? 'Hmpf. If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's Brittany. Lord knows no one else can keep my Santi in check.'"

They started giggling at Quinn's horrible Spanish accent but it did its job of breaking the tension. Santana sat back, head against the wall with her eyes closed.

"I guess I can always go stay with Brit if they kick me out once I tell 'em." Quinn released a heavy breath, feeling the pressure lift off her chest. She'd been tired of seeing one of her only true friends in so much pain for so long but they'd only just started talking again so she didn't think it was her place to say anything before.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"Tch, you know it. Where's B? I'd've thought she'd be back by now."

"She's waiting outside."

"Might as well go get her before she wanders off." The words were said with a fondness that made Quinn smile. After a quick make-up job to cover the fact that she'd just been crying, Santana left the room, bee-lining for Brittany once she saw her.

"**Oh**."

Quinn turned, quite unprepared to see Rachel standing there, wearing normal non-argyle clothes. She could admit, objectively, that the girl looked really good.

"Oh my…you cut your hair." Rachel's hand reached up, brushing her fingers through it carefully. Despite her general dislike of being touched, Quinn allowed it, much to her own surprise. "I like it. Looks more like you."

"Thanks." Unbidden, her eyes kept glancing at the cream coloured blouse and the way it really accentuated Rachel's torso. "Where have you been hiding this?" She motioned towards the outfit.

Rachel blushed a little. "At home. It's easier to wash stains out of argyle and in case you haven't noticed, I'm moderately short. So all my pants have to be hemmed. Skirts are just easier since height really doesn't factor too much and my legs are long enough to compensate anyway."

"I'll say…" Clearing her throat and praying her vivid blush away, she cast about for a neutral topic. "So what are you doing here? And where's Kurt?"

"Quinn. We're in a clothing store. He's _shopping_. I'm pretty sure if I whistle he'll come running." Snorting at the mental image, she looked towards Brittany and Santana, both deep in discussion. "Is everything okay with them?"

"It will be. Santana's got some choices to make that aren't going to be easy but I'm pretty sure they'll be okay."

"I hope so. You know, it's rather ironic." Quinn's eyes narrowed a little at her tone, knowing a lead-up when she heard one.

"What's ironic?"

Rachel grinned mischievously. "Glee club."

"What about glee club is ironic?"

"Our utter lack of being gleeful most of the time?"

"True enough. We are a rather unhappy bunch aren't we?"

"Generally. But I was talking about how when one of us does something, everyone else follows in some way."

"How so?"

"It's part of that ironic thing I was speaking of earlier."

"Berry. You've got a point to make and these circles are driving me crazy."

"I was mostly referring to how many of us are gay, Quinn," she tossed over her shoulder, walking away.


	52. Curious

Her brain slowly rebooted.

"Wait, what?"

Rachel paused, half-turning to her.

"Surely you've noticed. Santana's wrestling with this new facet of herself. Brittany's just sexual in general. I think she's too nice to just settle down with one gender in specific, although it's obvious she wants Santana to be her one. Puck, though he may hide it, is at the very least curious. Sex is sex to him."

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yea."

"I'm curious." She didn't try to hide the slow up-down glance she gave Quinn, locking their eyes together. "Very much so."

* * *

><p>Well things are all essentially downhill from here. Gauntlets have been thrown so it's all going to happen soon, I promise. I'm loving, <strong>loving<strong>, _**loving**_ all the reviews and alerts. Even if they wake me up I'm so happy to have them.

Also you all have NO idea how much I can't wait to post their 'date'. Put it this way, it starts somewhere in the 50-60 range and doesn't end till the 70s-ish.


	53. Dinnertime

"Hey, where are you guys going? We have songs to write," Finn said, protesting when Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany made to leave the room after Will disappeared.

"Finn. The competition is the day after tomorrow. It's pointless to try making songs now. Mike, go ahead and teach them the choreography and Kurt, would you be a dear and teach them the song?"

Everyone looked completely unsurprised that Rachel already had a plan and therefore were more than willing to go along with it.

"That doesn't answer where you guys are going."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Dinner Finnocence. Nosy much?"

* * *

><p>This is how I know how much I love you guys. I should be asleep, or packing, or getting ready to head for Dragon*Con. What am I doing? I'm updating my story for my readers so they don't have to wait till next Tuesday for an update. And by the way, when I said everything's downhill from here, I meant the slight conflict is over and done with. From here on out, things are very easy. As you'll see in chapter 55.<p> 


	54. Not Enough Words

"Alright bitches. Catch you later. No macking on the first date, midget."

Santana walked away arm in arm with Brittany, still cackling at the look on Rachel's face.

"Quinn you must tell me. How on Earth do you put up with **that** for extended periods of time?"

She chuckled, leading them in the opposite direction.

"You learn to ignore her, quite honestly. Or get Brit to distract her."

"She's just so...urgh!"

"I do believe that was one of the most inarticulate things you've ever said."

"Because there aren't enough words to adequately describe how utterly frustrating that girl truly is."


	55. Stop Running

"Oh my goodness! How did you find this place?"

Quinn allowed the smirk to spread as Rachel's head swivelled to take in all the sights of the restaurant she'd brought her to. It was truly one of the 'hole-in-the-wall' locations that served excellent food unrivalled by another other. As such, it would only fit about forty to fifty people in ten different booths with the other half occupied by the kitchen area.

"My godparents own the place. So when they heard I was actually coming here for once, they demanded my presence. And since I really didn't want to come alone, I invited you. And yes, they do have vegan options." Rachel smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you for your thoughtful consideration. Most people tend to either forget or dismiss my dietary choices so I normally just get a salad. Why not Santana or Brittany?"

"Santana would demolish their bread supply and we all haven't really been the best of friends lately. I'd rather have an intellectually stimulating conversation versus a stifled and awkward one." Blushing a little at the hidden compliment, she began to reply, stopped suddenly by the happy cry of "Lucifer!"

Quinn rolled her eyes but accepted the hug from the larger male graciously.

"Hey Uncle Erik. This is my friend, Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is my godfather, Erik Kirkpatrick."

"Ya see me fer tha ferst time in ages and all ya half to say is hey? Such manners, and in front of a wee lass too."

"Uncle Erik, you know your accent isn't that thick anymore. He's just playing, Rachel. He was born in Lima like the rest of us; his parents are the ones from the Isles." He rolled his blue eyes, pouting.

"Always have to ruin my fun, dontcha, Lucifer? I'll let the wife know you're here. Now, what can I get the two of you, and yes it's on the house. Quinn, we haven't seen you in a few years, let us have our fun."

"Sure. I'll have my usual."

"And I'll have the fettuccine pesto."

"Excellent. I'll be back with some garlic bread and the sauce. You two sit tight."

"So…Lucifer?" It was Quinn's turn to blush, although she seemed more amused than anything else.

"I was named for my mother's best friend, Lucrezia. Uncle Eric's called me that since I was a baby. Apparently I was a 'little Devil.'"

"I can see that as a definite possibility," Rachel said, working hard to withhold her mirth. Quinn glared at her for a moment, rolling her eyes very similar to Erik's own. He came back with the bread and sauce, disappearing back into the kitchen. They both sampled, Rachel nearly moaning at the taste and texture. Quinn thanked her Fabray training for keeping her face mostly still.

"So...if I may ask? Why _did_ you ask me to dinner? While I know we've come to a mutual agreement of at least neutral coexistence, I was of the opinion that it would never be more than that."

"Partially because I didn't want Finn to get the chance to. I'm not keeping you away from him because I want him. God no. I've just realized I can do better than him...and so can you." She shrugged.

"That makes sense. And the other half?" Quinn paused, taking a deep breath and steeling herself. She knew her confession could go either way.

"Santana…helped me open my eyes to some truths I've been denying for a very long time. She's surprisingly good at that and ignoring her own faults." She hoped Rachel would take the bait but also knew the girl was worse than a dog with a juicy bone when she was focused.

"May I ask what kind of truths those were? If you'll tell me?" Her fingers stilled from their idle tapping, a steel rod straightening her back as she stared her not-so-secret crush head on.

"Rachel. Stop pretending as if you don't know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. The clothing store ring any bells? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to undress me with your eyes."

"And if I was?"

Everything seemed to pause as they stared at one another, Rachel open and honest, Quinn suspicious.

"You're serious."

"Of course I am. Even if I wasn't a purveyor of the female form, and I am, you are an excellent specimen, Quinn. Who _wouldn't_ want to see you naked?"

"As if my cheeks couldn't get any redder…" she muttered, feeling them burn hot, the temperature slowly moving down her neck and she thanked the Lord above she had chosen a simple dark red long-sleeved shirt for the evening. Unlike most of her wardrobe, the collar was much higher, therefore hiding her flowing blush that much easier.

"Quinn. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't even know what's happening between us. But what I do know is that I want to just let it happen. To see where this goes. Whatever Santana said to you, you've been much more…receptive than I've ever seen you be. You've cut your hair and brought out some very un-wholesome attire. Whatever is going on, I like this change in you. You seem happier for it."

Something…_squeezed_ her chest, robbing her of breath.

"This…is how I used to dress. When I was Lucy. Easier to hide in looser clothing and all that. My hair used to be this short too but I let it grow since it was as far away from who Lucy was as I could get."

"Lucy or Quinn or Lucy Quinn. It doesn't matter as long as you're _happy_ with who you are. Screw what everyone else thinks. If you're happy with who you are at the end of the day, that's what's important."

"I had a feeling I would like her. Very nice choice, Lucy," said a woman, settling their plates down. "Enjoy your dinner girls. If you would like more, just ask. And so you know, we both completely approve."


	56. Approval

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's your Aunt Lucrezia," Rachel said after she'd walked away. Quinn nodded wordlessly, head still spinning. Her aunt…approved? Did she know already? _How_ did she know already? Was she that obvious? Who else knew? What would they – "Quinn. Calm your mind. I can see it going around in circles from here."

She snapped out of whatever that state was, watching the brunette across from her wordlessly. Well if her notoriously hard-to-please aunt approved of Rachel…

"You're right. I don't know what this is either…but I do want to find out."

* * *

><p>And now we enter my favorite part of this story. The after-dinner scene. The one that stretches on till about the mid-seventies. No, there's no smut but it does get kinda steamy in my opinion. Technically it could just be a few thousand-word chapters but where's the fun in that?<p> 


	57. Being Me

"I'm happy to see you growing again, little Lucy." Her godmother placed her arm around Quinn's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Quinn breathed deeply, sighing contently at the familiar aroma of bread and tomatoes and spices. "You are much prettier when you're happy like this. The last time I saw you glow in such a way was four years ago. Is this her doing?" She tipped her head to the kitchen, where Rachel was thanking Erik and trying to get the recipe for the pesto.

"Partially. But more that I've finally remembered what it's like to be **me**."


	58. Games

"If I didn't know any better, I'd have called this a date, Ms Fabray."

"Who says it's not?" Rachel paused in her cheerful skipping, turning to observe Quinn. The blonde had her hands in her pants pockets, shoulders slightly hunched. She was obviously nervous but also determined as she stepped closer, stopping just inside the universal polite personal bubble.

"Quinn, what are you-"

"Can we please stop playing this silly game? Especially when we both know what it is we want?"

The expression on Rachel's face was suddenly mischievous as she closed the gap between them.

"But I like games…"

* * *

><p>And so begins you guys' torture. We'll move on with what little plot there is here somewhere in the seventies. Until then, enjoy nonstop, unadulterated Faberry.<p> 


	59. Interesting

Quinn's breath had become shallow when Rachel moved closer but when she began lightly tracing her finger down Quinn's torso, it stopped altogether.

"Games have a tendency make things…interesting. Besides, instant gratification is so unsatisifying. You learn to appreciate things the longer you have to wait for them, in particular when you know it's coming but you just…" Rachel pushed herself against Quinn, slowly making her step back. "Can't..."

Step.

"Seem…"

Step.

"To get it."

With her mind being so foggy, Quinn wasn't too aware when Rachel pushed her against wall, but she was aware enough to reverse their positions.


	60. Counterproductive

"You're going to be a little sex kitten firecracker in bed when we start having sex, aren't you?"

Rachel's grin was purely wicked. "You'll find out some day I guess."

"That also means you don't get to see what's under these clothes. Those cheerleading uniforms really do me no justice." Like she had intended, Rachel's eyes immediately dropped to her body, immediately prompting a smirk.

"You…drive a terribly hard bargain, Ms Fabray. I accept your terms."

"I thought you would. About damn time."

"Stop whining; you know you love it when I fight."

"Not right now when it's terribly counterproductive!"


	61. Finally

"And don't think I didn't take note of that 'when', not 'if' we have sex."

She raised her eyebrow, "Rachel, you're not denying me now. What makes you think you'll be able to deny me later?"

"Good point. Now, in all seriousness. Can we stop playing?"

"Gladly."

Their lips meet somewhere in the middle, Rachel's hands coming up to grip the sides of Quinn's jacket to tug her closer, Quinn using one of her own to cradle Rachel's face.

While simple and somewhat chaste, it was much more powerful and world-spinning than any other they'd had before. Much to their satisfaction.

* * *

><p>In light of getting my first honest to goodness flame, I've decided to go ahead and post this one early. Thank you, anonymous flamer, for hating. That must mean I'm doing something right.<p> 


	62. Unprepared

Rachel found her head against the wall as Quinn's lips attached to her neck. Quite unprepared for her own reaction to being bit in such a manner, she could only hold on and enjoy the ride. Her hands snuck underneath Quinn's shirt, nails digging into her skin. That in turn only made Quinn suck harder, determined to leave a large and extremely obvious hickey.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…" became her mantra, doing her best to stay upright but finding it rather difficult with her knees turning to jelly the longer Quinn kept doing what she was doing.


	63. Ownership

Part of Quinn was sorry for being so rough with the brunette, kissing the hickey in apology.

The rest, and much large part, was entirely too self-satisfied for her own good as she gazed at her handiwork. Like she'd wanted, the hickey was dark, especially in contrast to Rachel's natural skin tone and a little bit bigger than a quarter.

"Are you going to piss on me next to keep Finn away?" She sounded annoyed but Quinn saw the pleased expression Rachel was trying to hide.

"Nah. I'll settle for wearing you my jacket though. Showing ownership and all that."


	64. What I Want

"Quinn Fabray, you do not **own** me." Quinn paid her little mind, already slipping her jacket off and throwing it over Rachel's shoulders. Ironically, the brunette didn't even protest, despite her previous statement.

"You just go ahead and keep telling yourself that. But this also works both ways. You own me too."

Rachel stared at her new girlfriend (isn't THAT a thought?) shrewdly. "How long have you been waiting for this?"

She shrugged carelessly. "Since about the time I moved here, give or take a year or two. You've always been someone I wanted. And I get what I want."


	65. Desire

"Oh."

Rachel couldn't help the flash of desire that lit her body on fire, being the target of that hungry hazel gaze. While familiar with being watched with desire, one reason among the many she wore her skirts the way she did, never before had it affected her _quite_ this much. Were it not for the fact that they were ten minutes away from the hotel, in public, and only been together for a grand total of half an hour, she would have already jumped the blonde.

That and her knees were still completely jelly.

"I can understand that sentiment."


	66. Possessive

"I'd hoped you would. Fair warning, I'm just a _tad_ bit possessive."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, finger running lightly over her new hickey. "I would never have guessed," she said dryly. Quinn was unrepentant, still smug. "Oh well, it's just something I'll have to get used to, I suppose. I hope _you_ realize that however possessive you may think yourself to be, I'm ten times worse. After all, you've been mine for years. It's just now you're finally acknowledging it."

"You've been manipulating me?"

"Like you said, I get what I want. And I've wanted you for a long time."


	67. Puzzle Complete

A new kind of shudder ran down Quinn's back, the pieces falling into place.

For a very long time, her thoughts had been dominated by Rachel, day in and day out. To know that the brunette's actions had been choreographed to entrench her in Quinn's mind…

"You've been trying to show me I was gay, weren't you?"

"Among other things. I did say if I was going to do something, I'd have already done it. Technically, I had. Besides, you hate people who can't keep up with you. It's obvious that's one of the reasons you put up with Santana."


	68. Turning Tables

As if Quinn couldn't be attracted enough to the shorter girl, she had to go and reveal a side of herself that Quinn found extremely appealing. A lot of her good buttons were being pushed in the best way possible and she almost didn't know how to handle that.

So she gave a mental shrug and succumbed to her new favourite pastime: kissing Rachel senseless. But unlike the first time, the brunette didn't submit. She switched their positions fluidly, forcefully pinned Quinn to the wall, and latched her mouth on Quinn's collarbone, determined to leave a mark of her own.


	69. Learning

Despite her own experience with hickeys, Quinn knew Rachel's technique was infinitely better than anyone else's. She didn't use her teeth like Finn, who practically mauled her neck, leaving the blonde wholly unfulfilled.

Rachel on the other hand…she kept mostly to her lips, sucking hard enough to bring just the right amount of slight pain to make it that much more pleasurable. Quinn wasn't even ashamed to say her breathing was laboured as she tried to keep herself upright.

Those plans went out the door to never return when Rachel bit into the hollow formed from her collarbone and shoulder.


	70. Important Lessons

It was here that Quinn learned the first of some very important lessons when dating Rachel Berry.

The shorter girl was surprisingly strong for her size as she caught Quinn when her knees fell out from beneath her, hefting her up with little effort, and wrapping her legs around Rachel's waist, using the wall to leave her hands free to grip Quinn's sides.

Desire and lust combined to make the most mentally debilitating and inhibition freeing brew that alcohol couldn't dream of touching.

"Oh my god…Rachel. Baby. If you don't stop we'll never make it back to the hotel tonight."


	71. Again With the Interruptions

Rachel actually _growled_ at the interruption, pulling back with an annoyed scowl.

"That is most inconvenient but true. I must also request we sleep separately then. I very much doubt you'll be able to control yourself any better than last night at the sight of my sleep attire." Quinn's arms around her neck tightened, a low groan spilling forth.

"Why did you have to do this to me in public?"

"Just for this occasion. I don't want our first time to be in a hotel room surrounded by our fellow Glee club members where you won't be able to scream."


	72. A Pimp Named Rachel Berry

"I have to ask. Where is all this confidence coming from? Aren't you a virgin?"

"There any many different societal definitions to being a virgin, Quinn. No, I have never had sex with a male. However I'm far too physical for my hymen to have remained intact so biologically, I'm not longer a virgin in that respect. That does not mean I haven't fooled around with females before."

"Who?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow, eerily similar to Quinn's own favourite expression. "Don't get mad but…where do you think Santana got it from? Or Brittany? I've got mad amounts of game apparently."


	73. Rock My World

Quinn leaned her head onto the wall with a little laugh, sighing.

"I can't believe Rachel Berry is going to rock my world."

"Oh you have no idea. But might I request you sit forward? Your neck being bared in such a way is almost too tempting to pass up and I'm sure you'd rather not have such an obvious mark in such a visible place."

Quinn unwound her legs, finding her feet steady as Rachel took a careful step back.

"Fuck it, you're sleeping with me tonight whether you like it or not." Rachel shrugged, obviously willing to obey.

* * *

><p>And so ends their date. Finally. Next chapter we deal with the day after and the rest of whatever plot remains.<p> 


	74. El Dorado

"Dayumn! Get some Fabray!" Santana's morning cackle was familiar enough to Quinn for her to ignore it, squeezing Rachel tighter to her body. Surprisingly enough, they'd both been able to behave, for the most part. Quinn wouldn't be wearing low cut shirts for a while. Rachel had proved to be surprisingly dominant in terms of bed play despite evidence to the contrary.

"San? Why does Q have a map to El Dorado on her chest?"

Her eyes shot open instantly, pulling the sheet further up her body. The other glee girls, and Kurt, were arranged around their bed, staring mutely.


	75. Request

"Really Rachel? Was that honestly necessary?" Quinn peered down her tank top, marvelling at just _how many_ there were. "Jesus!"

Rachel smirked smugly into her pillow, turning her head to speak. "I didn't hear you complaining when I gave them to you. In fact, I distinctly remember you **encouraging **me. I even _specifically asked_ if you'd be okay with so many in such an obvious location but you told me to 'stop using my mouth for unproductive and counterintuitive uses!' I merely obliged your request."

"You two are worse than a pair of alpha males marking their territory!" Mercedes cried.

* * *

><p>To those of you who either don't understand or don't have any experience, Quinn is covered with hickies. 'Map' just means there's a lot and they're spread out, like dots on a map.<p> 


	76. Twilight Zone

"Berry went to **town** on you, girl. I don't even want to know how deep they go," Lauren muttered into the silence.

"To the tops of her breasts and one dead centre," Rachel replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she finally sat up, uncaring for her own batch of marks peppering her torso, although hers weren't nearly as bad as Quinn's. She accepted Santana's fist bump, both of them pulling away while making explosion sounds and splaying their fingers out.

"Did someone forget to mention we dropped into the Twilight Zone last night? Because this makes no sense," said Kurt.


	77. Wait, What?

"Calm your metaphorical tits, Hummel. Me and Berry have been cool for years. She lets me use her as an example at school to intimidate everyone else since we both know she can take it. And I make her life miserable cuz she fucks me up too. It's how we do," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Totally. Rachel gives some of the best lady kisses," Brittany chimed in.

"What?"

"And you give the best hugs. Can I have one?" Arms opened in invitation, Brittany wasted no time and launched herself at the diva, both letting out contented groans.

"The fuck?"


	78. Bromance

Santana shrugged. "B likes her some Berry. Somehow the midget makes her happy so who am I to question things?"

"Why do I feel like I'm going to have to share my girlfriend with yours?" Quinn asked sardonically.

"Because you will. They've got this, like, epic bromance thing going on. Even worse than Finn and Puck when they were better friends." Quinn groaned but watching the smile that lit Rachel's face, she knew she also couldn't deny her girl this one bit of happiness.

Santana snickered at her reluctant sigh. "Welcome to my world, Q. We're whipped as all hell."


	79. Lesbian Train

"When did Quinn decide to board the Lesbian Train?"

"She's always been on it; she just didn't know she was a passenger," Brittany said.

"B's right. That's one of the few lovely things about Q. She might fight the knowledge of something with everything she has but once she acknowledges it, it's just who she is and fuck the rest of you."

"Personally, I was wondering when she'd figure it out," said Tina, surprising most of them. "What? I've known Rachel longer than most of you and I was there when they first met. Trust me, sparks flew that day."


	80. Silly Finn

Finn's reaction was exactly as expected. He lunged at Quinn angrily, only to be caught and thrown back by Puck and Lauren.

The female wrestler placed her foot on his chest. "Hudson. I know your mama. I also know she taught you to not hit girls. No matter how angry you might be. You wanna hit a girl? Tussle with _me_ and see what happens."

Surprised at the new development but not questioning it, Quinn slid forward, glaring.

"I'll let that one go, mostly because Rachel doesn't like it when I use violence. Try it again, there **will** be pain."


	81. Get To Work

"So what should we do with him, Lucy?" asked Lauren, surprising everyone. Most of them had relegated Quinn's past to the backs of their minds and had never talked about it, fearful of poking the vicious former cheerleader.

But Quinn only smiled at her teammate, idly tapping her cheek.

"While you do look good down there, we need to practice. This group number is complicated enough as it is without adding your inability to control your own limbs. I'm getting Lauren to let you up. You need to behave or I'm breaking you after this competition is over. Got me?"


	82. Admiring the View

"Rachel? Are you alright?" Kurt said quietly so as to not alert the others. He'd noticed the brunette's pupils dilating, her breath becoming heavy as she watched Quinn manhandle Finn, berating him, and making sure he kept himself in line.

"Absolutely wonderful, Kurt. Just admiring the view," she replied breathlessly.

"Ay dios mio! Shortie, I'ma needs you to controls yourself when yo' girl is bein' all badass 'n shit. This ain't attractive."

"Like you don't droll over Brittany whenever she dances. Or whenever she was in her Cheerios uniform."

"Hi Pot, meet Kettle. You did too, if memory serves."

"Touché."


	83. The Cohort

"That was quick."

The voice made Quinn jump but she soon smiled, hugging her cohort in crime.

"What can I say? Both Rachel and I are very determined to get what we want. And apparently we both want each other."

The other teen rolled their eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for years and you never once listened to me! It's why I left your pasty butt to flounder. I realized that the only way you'd believe me is if you came to that conclusion yourself."

"And I thank you for it every day."

"You better. Bitch."


	84. Happy

"But, if nothing else, I'm happy you're finally, well and truly happy." They both turned to watch Rachel chattering away with Artie and Puck, helping organize their timing. They'd been practicing for the better part of the day, but they knew the performance would be worth it.

"Yea. I am."

"Besides, you look comfortable in your skin for once."

"Urgh, you have no idea how much I hated the Cheerios uniform. I'm all for showing some skin but those damn things were just tacky."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you Rachel liked the view?"

"Only extremely."


	85. Revealed

"Just trust me, she _knew_ when you were passing by. I don't know how many times I caught her doing a double take when she thought no one was watching."

"Stalking my girl, shortstack?"

"Hardly. Watching my favourite drama."

"Hey Tina! Come on, we need to get this timing down!" Artie called, breaking the two girls from their secret chat. "Why Rachel went with a comedy I have no idea."

"Because it's funny and will probably get us into top ten. Now shut up and sing."

They snickered. "The master is calling."

Tina smirked. "She's your master, Quinn, not mine."


	86. The Other Plan

"Rachel? Question. What are we gonna do if we _do_ make top ten?" asked Sam. "We've been busting our butts with these new songs but we've got nothing else."

The group turned to the smirking teen. "You've already got a plan don't you?"

"But of course. Santana, Brittany, you guys have Me Against the Music and the group number is Somebody to Love. I know Vocal Adrenaline previously covered Bohemian Rhapsody but it's one of the best off-the-cuff songs we have available."

"Why am I not surprised you've had Nationals already ready before any of us even thought of it."


	87. For Good

She raised her eyebrow. "Why do you think I convinced Mr. Schue to do those songs in the first place? We've been with him for two years, we know how he works. How prepared are we usually for competitions?"

"And because we'd never listen to you normally, you worked through him to get us ready anyway," said Lauren, nodding in approval. "Devious. I like it."

"My girl is totally a mad genius. Let's thank our lucky stars she uses her powers for good."

"Who says I've been using my extraordinary abilities merely for good? …Don't look at me like that."


	88. Control

"Rachel. Be honest. How much of Glee do you really control?"

She hesitated, glancing up at Quinn when the blonde placed her hand on her knee. "Go ahead."

"Well…just about all of it? The weekly assignments are mostly Mr. Schue's idea but I'm the one in charge of just about everything else. Our songs, which one goes to which competition, which talent gets showcased. To be frank, Mr. Schue finds it easier to just let me do what I want, specifically because I don't abuse the trust he has in me."

"You're lucky we like you, otherwise we'd be upset."


	89. All According to Plan

From behind the curtain waiting for their cue, the New Directions team were smirking.

Tina and Mercedes were killing Alicia Keys' If I Ain't Got You, making the powerful solo into a beautifully blended duet.

"We so totally gots this," Santana said, rubbing her hands gleefully together. The audience was obviously feeling the duet and they could tell the song choice was throwing all their competitors off their games.

"I have to admit Rachel, when you're right, you're _right_," Kurt said. "We're gonna bring the house down with our group number."

"Like I'd have us do it any other way."


	90. Anything You Can Do

"_Anything you can do, I can do better_," the girls sang together, each throwing their own personal attitudes into it as their faced off with the boys.

"Ha!"

"_I can do anything better than __**you**_," Santana said with a flip of her hair, stepping out of the line.

"_No you can't_," Puck said, rolling his eyes.

Lauren stepped forward, glaring at her boyfriend. "_Yes I can_."

"_No you can't_," said Mike, pointing out Brittany.

"_Yes I can_," came Brittany's line with a similar toss of her hair.

Finn and Quinn stepped into each other's faces, not having to fake the disdain.

"_No you can't_."

"_Yes I can, yes I can_."

The boys collectively moved forward, Finn and Mike leading them as the girls retreated.

"_Anything you can be, I can be greater_," Finn began.

"_Sooner or later I'm greater than you_," ended Mike.

Shaking her head, Brittany stepped forward. "_No you're not_."

"_Yes I am_."

Tina raised her eyebrow, joining Brittany, "_No you're not_."

Finn kept his eyes on Quinn, daring her, "_Yes I am_."

"_No you're not_."

Both males threw their arms around each other's shoulders, singing together, "_Yes I am, yes I am_!"

The girls rolled their eyes, shaking their heads in a 'what can you do?' manner.

"_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge_."

"_I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow_."

Finn said boastfully, "_I can live on bread and cheese_."

"_And only on that?_" Brittany asked, looking confused.

"_Yup._"

Santana tapped her shoulder, deadpanning, "_So can a rat._"

Moving down the line, Kurt challenged, "_Any note you can sing I can sing higher_."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "_I can sing any note higher than you_."

"_No you can't._"

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_Yes I !"_

Everyone blinked, looking impressed at Kurt. Granted, they already knew he could go that high but he'd never gone _quite_ that far before cracking.

"Dude, how do you sing that high?"

"I practice, duh."

Getting everyone back on 'track,' Sam stepped up, _"Anything you can say I can say softer."_

"_I can say anything softer than you,"_ said Lauren, surprising most of the audience who wasn't familiar with her. They went back and forth, slowly slipping quieter and quieter.

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can. YES I CAN."_

"_I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker,_" said Puck with a smug smirk, using one hand to mime drinking.

"_I can drink it quicker, not even any sicker."_

"_I can open any safe."_

"_Without being caught?"_ Brittany asked.

"_You bet."_

"_But that's totally illegal, you meanie." _She pouted, causing the girls to glare at him. He quickly backed away, hands raised.

"_Any note you can hold I can hold longer,"_ Finn said, pointing at Rachel. She moved into the centre of the ring everyone created, smirking.

"_I __**know**__ I can hold any note longer than you."_

"_No you can't." _

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you caaaaan't."_

"_Yes I can, yes I…"_ The music continued and ended but Rachel was undeterred, still holding the note. They'd timed her at fifteen seconds during practice but now she was quickly reaching thirty with no signs of stopping. They looked at each other, their imaginary wrist watches, and back, some of the girls tapping their feet impatiently. "…can!"

"_Yes you caaaaaaan_. Where do you keep all that air?"

"Back off, Hudson."

"Retreating."

"_Anything you can say I can say faster,"_ Mike said.

"_I can say anything faster than you,"_ Tina replied with a challenging tilt of her head.

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_Noyoucan't."_

"_YesIcan."_ They continued on, even though the words might as well have been unintelligible.

"_I can jump a hurdle."_

"_I can wear a girdle," _Mercedes mocked.

"_I can knit a sweater," _Sam admitted, blushing a little.

"_I can fill it better."_

"_I can do most anything."_

"_Can you bake a pie?"_

"_No."_

"_Neither can I. And I want one." _They all turned to Brittany, who shrugged innocently.

"_Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter," _Artie said.

"_I can sing anything sweeter than you," _sang Santana.

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Oh yes I can."_

"_No you can't, can't, CAN'T."_

"_Yes I can, can, CAN." _With each word she glared at him, looming over his chair as he cringed back. The boys pulled him closer as the girls pulled her back, each side back to glaring at one another.

"_NO/YES. YOU/I. CAN'T/CAN."_

The harmony of their thirteen voices could have been better but it wasn't too bad considering they'd previously avoided such manoeuvres _because_ they knew they didn't sound as polished as they should have. Powerhouses like Rachel and Mercedes drowned out the lower and huskier Santana, Tina, and Brittany, and the boys didn't even try to compete, remaining in the lower registers where they were comfortable.

The loud applause and standing ovation blew all of that away and from their minds and New Directions basked in the glory of a job well done. They took their bows, retreating off the stage as soon as was polite, falling into babbling heaps as soon as the curtain fell.

"Oh my god-!"

"You were amazing!"

"I told you that was a great idea!"

"I've never heard you sound better."

"Awesome sauce!"

"Screw Vocal Abomination!"

On and on they went, ignoring the remainder of their competition and searching out Mr. Schue.

"Guys! Over here! That was amazing! I wasn't expecting that change up and I could tell no one else did either!"

"Thank Rachel, she came up with the idea and organized the choreography." They all crowded around the diva, singing her praises.

"It was definitely a group effort. Thank Quinn for coming up with the idea in the first place, I just ran with it." The blonde blushed but smiled genuinely.

"We're not outta the woods yet, there's still one stage left. You guys ready?"

"Like Rachel would allow us not to be."


	91. Finals

Like they had predicted, they made ninth place overall, qualifying them for the finals of the competition. Me Against the Music went over well enough, although Santana and Brittany's choreography together was easily stepping over the line of risky to risqué. But no one could really fault them that; the song demanded a certain amount of chemistry to work and they gave it.

Somebody to Love damn near brought the house down, at least until Finn decided it would be a good idea to kiss Rachel after Mercedes' big note. She refrained from hurting him until after the curtain dropped.


	92. Well THAT was Smart

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Quinn shouted, easily shoving him into the wall once they retreated into a more isolated area of backstage. Each group had their own green rooms and New Directions had shuffled into theirs quickly before tempers could fire off. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Rachel looked like she wanted it!"

The girl in question rolled her eyes. "Finn. Quinn was standing **behind** you. I wasn't looking at_ you_; I was looking at _her_."

"Then why did you let me kiss you, huh? You didn't break away!"

"Like I was going to beat the crap out of you on stage! We're already going to lose the competition because of you! I didn't want to ban us from next year on top of that! We were already pushing the envelope of the rules with Me Against the Music, which was simply amazing," she added to Santana and Brittany, standing over to one side with the rest of the team.

The brunette waved a hand dismissively. "I know. But you control yourself when Britt is gettin' down." They shared a lecherous grin at that.

"You need to fully understand, Finn. **I don't want you** and I will **never** want you again, especially if Quinn has anything to say about it."

The blonde had remained silent after her initial outburst, perfectly content to watch her girlfriend channel her Inner Bitch. She wasn't too proud to admit that the sight was definitely doing it for her. At hearing her name, she smirked, wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulders possessively.

"Of course. I never share what's truly mine." She raised an eyebrow at the shorter teen at the shiver that travelled through her body. Rachel just looked up, eyes smoky.

"I'll explain later," she murmured quietly.

"So, did he really just cost us the competition?" asked Kurt.

She sighed heavily. "Yes. What he did was highly unprofessional. _Acting out_ chemistry is perfectly acceptable, if not encouraged. It heightens the drama of the performance. _Acting on_ said chemistry is foolhardy and almost grounds for instant disqualification. So congratulations, Finn," she said, turning and glaring at the boy. "You've just lost us Nationals. Happy now?"

He sputtered uselessly, looking around the room for some measure of support. Sam, while he'd encouraged Finn to try and get Rachel back, had also told him to let her go once her and Quinn became public knowledge. Puck shook his head, disgusted. Kurt was disappointed; Artie and Mike refused to look at him.

Santana was glaring at him with all she was worth, furious beyond measure. Brittany looked sad, which really didn't work with the outfit she had on. Mercedes was doing her best 'Really bitch? Really?' face along with Tina. Lauren was busy cracking her knuckles.

"I'd always known you were a colossal fuck up but at least your heart was usually in the right place. But this? This was purely selfish. You didn't just screw yourself over, you screwed us _all_ over," Quinn snapped.

"I don't like it when he screws us over," Brittany whispered loudly, wrapping herself around one of the brunette's arms, burying her face in her shoulder. Although none of them thought it was possible, Santana's glare got worse.

"I cannot wait to get you somewhat alone. I'ma show you how we does it in Lima Heights Adjacent. That ass is gonna be all black and blue by the time I'm done," she vowed. It was a testament to how upset everyone was that no one even bothered trying to hold her back or stop her.

"Just don't mess up his face too badly, I don't want to have to explain to our parents why there's a fist shaped indentation since he fell down the stairs," Kurt said blandly, in essence lending his support.

"Kurt! You're supposed to be my brother! You're supposed to help me!"

"Not when what you're doing is hurting our friends, Finn. And to be honest, I love Rachel like my sister. I don't like it but if I had to choose, I know which side I'd pick. You knew they were together yet you basically forced yourself on her, in front of a very large audience at the biggest competition we'll have. We were practically guaranteed at least third place, and now you ruined it for us. I'm sorry Finn, but I can't forgive that."

Finn hung his head, properly chastised. Obviously, he hadn't thought of it that way, although they'd have been surprised if he thought about it at all.

"Urgh, I've had enough of this, can we just get our trophy and go now?" Lauren groused, breaking them all of their silence.

"Yes. Since we were second to last, the final team would have already gone and finished. They should be concluding their judging now," Rachel replied, leading them out with Quinn by her side, Santana and Brittany following just behind with everyone else. Quinn noticed Finn remaining in the room, but didn't bother to point that out to anyone else.

Although she'd been surprisingly calm in the room, inside she was fuming. The possessive and jealous side of her was raging, demanding Finn be put in his place and reminding Rachel just who it was she belonged to.

"Hey. You know I'm with you. Finn's so far off my radar I don't even notice him," Rachel said, squeezing her hand. "Besides. Seeing you all possessive over me gets me incredibly hot."

"Rachel. Stop breaking Q. It's not nice," Brittany said. Quinn's body was visibly moving on autopilot, her mind having gone away.

"But it is funny as hell to watch. I wonder what'll happen once she finds out the _other_ things that get our Shorty's engine going."

"San! Stop teasing Q. Rachel won't be mean and make her find out the hard way."

Rachel snorted. "Wanna bet? That's definitely something she'll have to figure out. Although once I do it to her, I'm sure she'll understand."

"What did I get myself into?"


	93. Snapped

Santana finally snapped once they got back to their hotel rooms, smashing her fist first into Finn's gut to bend him over and then into his nose, the crunch telling them all it was probably broken. Tina already had the ice prepared and waiting for them both, Artie calling the hotel staff for the bloody nose. Will had showed up, listening to the story of Finn falling and while it was evident he didn't believe it, they also knew he wasn't going to say anything, also disappointed in Finn's actions that inevitably led to them losing their first Nationals competition.


	94. Other Things

"So, are you going to tell me about these other things that get you all hot and bothered?" Quinn asked, sitting on the toilet whilst watching Rachel remove her makeup.

She smirked. "Of course not. It'll be much more entertaining for the both of us if you try and figure it out. Santana has an idea but she doesn't know for sure and Brittany knows because she's Brittany but she's not gonna tell you either."

Considering her words, Quinn waited until she was finished before closing the door and shoving the brunette up against it.

"Now, was that so hard?"


	95. Who's In Charge

Much like the previous night, the heady feeling of power flowed through her veins, giving her that amazing high that had motivated much of her bullying when she was younger.

"I've always had my suspicions that the main reason you targeted me so much was because I was the only one who never submitted to you. But if I wouldn't submit before, what makes you think I'll do it now?"

There was challenge there and with her mind already wanting another high, Quinn was too eager to finally, _finally_ show the brunette who exactly was in charge in their relationship.


	96. Apparently Not

As it turned out, Rachel was, in fact, the one in charge. Fully and completely. She played Quinn like a well-used instrument, manipulating the blonde exactly where she wanted her.

To Quinn's own surprise, she was perfectly content with the power change, a deep sense of satisfaction and a different rush of euphoria replacing her previous high. It was obvious she had a lot to learn about her girlfriend but even more to learn about herself.

"I have a few books I want you to read while we fly back. It'll be a very…illuminating read, this I can promise you."


	97. The Power of Clothes

"I swear to god if you two don't stop it with the mushy faces…" Santana growled affectionately. "While I am in support of your new attire, Q, it's making the shorty more dazed than usual."

Quinn glanced down at herself, mostly fitted jeans, tight grey long-sleeved shirt, black hat and sneakers. Far and away from her former 'innocent' clothes of the past. She'd honestly hated the dresses but they had been easy to hide her body with. Now though…if the look on Rachel's face was any indication, she highly approved of the change.

Quinn smirked, "My eyes are up here."


	98. Going Home

Finn had been released from the hospital, his injury similar to the one he'd inflicted on Rachel and not nearly as serious as they'd expected with the hit he'd taken. Will was intelligent enough to keep him well away from his scorned teammates, much to Quinn's happiness.

She'd spent a good half of the trip just cuddling with her new girlfriend, their bodies stretched out over the two seats while they'd quietly talked. The other half was spent split between her tongue down Rachel's throat and glaring at Santana for her commentary, at least until she was distracted by Brittany.


	99. Woo Me

"So what are you doing for the summer?"

"Besides rocking your world? What I do every other summer, dance class, vocal training, exercise, plan out glee for the coming year." She shrugged.

Quinn blushed at the reminder but continued, "Good. Because since you'll have so much free time, you're spending it with me. Besides, you still need to take me on a date."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Quinn Fabray, do you want me to woo you properly?" She valiantly tried to fight the shy smile but lost anyway. "Then woo you properly I shall. You won't know what hit you."


	100. One of THOSE Nights

"_You wanted proper wooing, you get proper wooing."_

Quinn couldn't doubt Rachel's words, even nearly five years later.

"You're being awfully suspicious tonight."

"Just trust me. I have something special for you."

"It involves singing, doesn't it?"

"Do not minimize my ability to turn you into a puddle of goo with a well-chosen song."

They entered their bedroom, completely covered in lit candles. Rachel pushed her girlfriend onto the bed, pressing play on the stereo remote before slowly climbing up her body.

"_I'll make love to you, like you want me to…"_

Oh_. It's gonna be one of _those_ nights…_

* * *

><p>I know, I know. I'm so sorry I didn't update this for the longest time. I don't even really have an excuse since the whole damn thing has been done since like chapter 30 was published and I was just being lazy. My apologizes to all of you.<p>

On an unrelated note, I find myself debating on doing Faberry again or Pezberry. Do me the honor of weighing in? I legit can't decide since I love both equally.


End file.
